The present invention relates to roofing systems and methods. More specifically, the present invention relates to an apparatus and method for providing ventilated roof ridge support and superior attachment of a nailer board for securing ridge and hip trim units.
The roof of a home or other building is essential for protecting the interior against the effects of precipitation, heat, and cold. Many types of roof-covering elements, including shingles, shakes, tiles, slate, metal, and synthetic substitutes, are currently used for roofing. Typically, one type of roofing unit will be applied to sloping sides of the roof while the apex of the roof, or the “ridge,” receives units that are specially configured to cover the ridge. According to known methods, the ridge-covering elements are typically supported by elongated wooden blocks attached directly to the sloping sides of the roof.
Unfortunately, such a ridge configuration has a number of inherent disadvantages. One disadvantage is that the attachment is unreliable. The wooden blocks are typically nailed or otherwise attached to the edges of the substrate, or “sheathing,” of the roof, which is typically constructed of plywood or some other laminated wood-based product. Attachment to the edges of the sheathing is difficult because the nail or other fastening device must be inserted through the wooden block with some precision to properly anchor within the comparatively narrow edge of the sheathing. Hence, the wooden blocks are often inadequately attached to the remainder of the roof, and are therefore easily removed, together with their attached ridge-covering elements, in the event of a windstorm, high wind, hurricane, or other trauma.
Additionally, such a ridge configuration does not generally provide adequate venting for the roof. Radiant heat and warm air from within the building will rise, and will often enter the attic area despite the presence of vapor barriers underneath the attic space. The humid air will often condense against the roof, particularly in cold weather. The resulting moisture tends to cause decay of the building envelope, thereby shortening the life of the roof and building structure and producing potentially dangerous weakened regions of the roof and structure.
Furthermore, if no venting is used, a significant temperature gradient may exist in the roof. For example, the eaves of the roof may not receive as much radiant heat from the interior of the building; hence, the eaves may be colder in cool weather. If the upper portion of the roof is warmer, snow on the upper portion may melt, slide down to the eave, and freeze again. The result is the formation of what is known as an “ice dam,” which retains runoff from the upper portion of the roof. The standing water on the roof is unable to drain from the eaves, and therefore may seep into the roof and damage the roof or the building envelope.
Although foam or fiber webbing may be used to elevate the ridge covering elements to permit venting, such materials tend to compress, for example, if a person steps on the ridge. Additionally, such materials provide little structural support for the ridge roofing units.
Furthermore, known ridge configurations generally do not provide a simple method of aligning abutting ends of adjacent wooden blocks with each other. A typical roof ridge requires the use of multiple wooden blocks, which are generally aligned end-to-end by hand in an attempt to provide a straight ridge.
Further, a safety line is often attached to the roof ridge to support a person working on the roof. However, to permit attachment of a safety line, known roof ridge configurations generally require the attachment of a specialized anchoring structure. Attachment of such an anchoring structure adds to the construction time and cost of the roof. It may even be necessary to have multiple anchoring structures distributed along the length of the ridge so that a safety line can be disposed at any desired location on the roof.
Accordingly, a need exists for a roof ridge configuration capable of remedying the problems of the prior art. Such a configuration should preferably provide sturdy support for the ridge covering elements, in a manner that allows for easy and reliable installation of the ridge covering elements. Furthermore, such a configuration should provide for air venting through the ridge to prevent moisture from damaging the substrate or building envelope and to prevent the formation of ice dams over the eaves of the roof.
Preferably, such a ridge configuration is not readily compressible, for example, by a person stepping on the ridge. A need further exists for roof ridge elements capable of aligning ends of adjoining wooden blocks. Yet further, a need exists for roof ridge elements capable of supporting the weight of a person via a safety line without requiring the use of additional anchoring structures. Such a ridge configuration should be obtained through the use of an apparatus and method that is economical, versatile, easy to manufacture, and easy to install.